board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)Super Mario Bros. 3 vs (16)Metal Gear 2004
Results Friday, April 2nd, 2004 Ulti's Analysis This match was never actually in any doubt. Everyone knew that Mario 3 was going to win, and big. Only MWIS decided to be a joker and swing the other way on this match, despite the fact that he also knew Mario 3 was going to win. This match was instead more about how the rest of the contest was going to shape up, and sadly, it got off on the wrong foot. The first two polls in this contest were placed underneath a 'main' poll which was sponsored by GameRiot. At first, we thought nothing of it. But trust me, there would be plenty of places to put blame on for the low voter turnout in so many matches in this contest. We ended the Summer 2003 Contest by swinging in over 100,000 votes per match. Yet those numbers were ancient memory in this contest. Blame the spring, blame school, blame the video game industry being a mere shell of what it once was, blame the contest not being as popular as it once was, or even blame the contest itself for being rather predictable. But at the very least, something can be blamed for such a drop in contest popularity in a mere six months, and we had yet to deal with a new layout at this point. If you ask me, the contest didn't have enough time to be hyped up this time around. That, and most people felt that FF7 was a lock to win it all anyway. Still, it has its good side. After all, it's a contest on gamefaqs. The boards were busier, polls were getting more votes, and we were seemingly in for one hell of a ride. Bumpy of course, but at least we had something to do for awhile. One thing I need to note about this match before moving on is the prediction percentage. 40090 people filled out brackets, and 5388 of them picked Metal Gear (or 'Meal Gear' if you're looking at the current stats page) to win this match for whatever reason. If anything in this match stands out, that would be it. Other than that, just a starter match with somewhat of a low turnout. And a free point for everyone, which is always nice =) Stats and Analysis Before the Match The news of a contest in the spring was something new and exciting; the fact that it was a game contest made it all the better. There was worry about the contest being an April Fool's joke, as this match was slated to begin on April Fool's Day, but CJayC pushed this match back one day to reassure us that everything was genuine. The matchup between Super Mario Bros. 3 and Metal Gear was expected to be a one-sided affair, but it would open the contest with a bang, and to show us what one of the most popular Mario games could do in this setting. After the Match The match was a big blowout, as expected, as Super Mario Bros. 3 ripped Metal Gear a new one. The real controversy was just outside of the match. CJayC had put an additional poll sponsored by GameRiot above this match, which lead to a decrease in vote totals compared to many matches in the Summer 2003 Contest. This sponsored poll would appear in the next match as well. Interesting Facts * On the stats page, Metal Gear was listed as "Meal Gear". External Links * Oracle Match Results • No Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2004 Spring Contest Matches